


SURPRISES

by 94mabu94



Category: MATCH: The Society (Web Series), The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94mabu94/pseuds/94mabu94
Summary: Sometimes unexpected surprises can come to you





	SURPRISES

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again in case you don't understand the story very well, since my language of origin is not English, even so I hope that this is not a big problem and that you enjoy it
> 
> I also want to clarify that Sam communicates mostly with his sign language, he did not want to be repeating it in every moment in history, because it is something that most people understand, but nevertheless I clarify it in this section

After so much time, when many had already given up and lost hope, somehow as strange as they had left, they returned to their world. It was a difficult process, time in the new world had changed them, but they were trying to adapt back to their home. For one of the people who was more difficult the change was for Sam; Becca finally dared to talk about her daughter's father; He was a boy who lived outside the city and who barely learned of his fatherhood, took responsibility; Even so, Sam spent time with little Eden and was now his favorite uncle. His brother had been taken to a psychiatric clinic, where they would try to finish or improve his psychopathic behavior a little; and his parents had given him the great news that they could soon do an operation so he could listen again, it was not something 100% guaranteed, but it was a great hope.

Sam was very excited about this; but not everything was rosy, since they arrived, Grizz had moved away from him, he didn't even see him at school; Maybe he wasn't ready to face his family yet, but that didn't make him hurt less, Sam missed him, wanted to be with him, but he didn't want to push him, so he tried not to think about him too much, but the truth seemed pretty hard. A few months later the big day arrived, Sam's operation had been a success, he felt strange and a little scared, but he knew he would get used to it; when he was discharged from the hospital, his parents accompanied him to his home; but strangely they did not let him go to his room, they asked him to go down to the basement to find some tools they needed, and although it seemed strange, he obeyed them. He opened the basement door and got a big surprise, it was no longer the dirty old basement he remembered, it was a kind of room, the walls were covered by something resembling baskets of black eggs, but the room was beautiful, and just sitting on the bed was Grizz, Sam could not with the emotion and ran down to hug him. Grizz with the softest and most tender voice possible told him:

Grizz: Hi

Sam: Hi

Grizz: Can you hear me?

Sam: Yes. Your voice is beautiful, but it's strange to hear it

Grizz: I know, how do you feel?

Sam: Well, I thought it would be more scary, but I've managed to cope

Grizz: That's great.

Sam: What is all this?

Grizz: It's your new room, do you like it?

Sam: What?

Grizz: Do some research, and I found that for some people who have always been deaf or have been for a long time, listening again can make them a terrifying experience, the sounds are mixed and they seem too loud for what they they usually give severe headaches

Sam: Are you trying to scare me?

Grizz: No, quite the opposite, I wanted to give you a safe place so you could adapt a little better. This room is an acoustic insulator, does not allow outside sounds to arrive, so you can feel calm here, you can sleep peacefully without anything bothering you

Sam: But I don't understand, how did you know they were going to operate on me?

Grizz: Because it was my idea. As you already know, I love to investigate, I found that there are these cochlear implants, which have helped millions of people in the world to recover their hearing, talk to your parents and it seemed like a fantastic idea

Sam: Heavens ... But with the cost of my operation and that of my brother's clinic, it is impossible for my parents to pay for this room, they already have a lot of debts just with us ... Do not tell me that you ... Grizz did you do it? Did you pay for this room?

Grizz: Yes. The truth at first your parents did not want, they are very proud and they did not want to bother me, but I insisted so much that they created that in the end they got bored of listening to me and agreed

Sam: But all this must have been worth a fortune. Where did you get so much money?

Grizz: I had a little saved and I got two jobs, you also know that I am very friendly, they made me a discount for helping in the construction

Sam: Oh my god, why did you leave the team? And I thought you were avoiding me

Grizz: Actually if I was doing it, I wanted all this to be a surprise and if I had seen you, my stupid face of happiness would have betrayed me; I'm so sorry if I made you feel bad, it wasn't my intention

Sam: No, you don't have to apologize for anything, on the contrary, I don't have to thank you, you shouldn't have bothered. I promise I will pay you everything

Grizz: Don't you dare, I did it because I wanted to, it wasn't just for you, there are two big reasons why this benefits me too

Sam: And what are they?

Grizz: The first is that I was going to make you happy, and if you're happy, I'm too.

Sam: And the second one?

Grizz: That way your parents won't listen to us when we have sex

Sam started to laugh, but without realizing it, his laughter became crying, his tears falling rapidly down his cheeks. Grizz moved closer to him and began cleaning them with his hands

Grizz: Don't cry, you're supposed to be happy

Sam: I am, but this is so perfect, you are so perfect, I don't deserve you

Grizz: Of course you deserve me, and I deserve you, we've been through a lot of shit and it's just that we're happy

Sam: I love you

Grizz: I love you too

This time it was Sam who came closer to Grizz, and kissed him, it was a tender kiss and too short for his taste, but it was enough to give both boys strength and happiness. Things would definitely improve


End file.
